


Mouthing Off

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Hidan is his own warning, Hidan never shuts up, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Hidan needs to learn when to shut up.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Kudos: 52





	Mouthing Off

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: gagging

Hidan struggled against his bonds, saliva dripping out of his mouth. Kakuzu’s threads held strong, there was no escape the only thing he was doing was pissing the miser off more. He swallowed weakly around the threads stuffed in his mouth, pulling it wide.

He’d mouthed off again.

It wasn’t his fault really, but Kakuzu was just so fun to piss off. Now he couldn’t mouth of if he wanted to. His mouth was stuffed with threads, and his limbs were bound by them. Kakuzu was about to get his revenge.


End file.
